Depredadores
by slayer0x0
Summary: Creanlo o no un fic Post 3I


DEPREADADORES.

Antes de empezar quiero aclarar que NGE es propiedad de los estudios GAINAX así como todos los personajes de EVANGELION, si ven algún personaje que no conocen lo más probable es que ese si me pertenezca.

CAPITULO I: PRIMERA MORDIDA.

El ascensor estaba vació, tal y como le gusta.

Para Shinji Ikari era muy incomodo estar rodeado de personas y más en un lugar tan estrecho como un ascensor, por lo tanto esperar un ascensor vació no le parecía un precio alto a pagar.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde la destrucción del quinto ángel, pero a los habitantes de Tokio-3 les resulta difícil olvidar al ente con forma de diamante, claro que la última etapa de la demolición del inmenso cadáver no degradable del ser en cuestión ayuda a mantener fresca la memoria de las personas.

A Shinji le resultaba particularmente desagradable ver el cuerpo del ángel, cuando veía el cuerpo casi podía sentir el intenso dolor que su rayo de partículas le causo… y aunque sabía que todo estaba en su mente ese sentimiento de desesperación le resultaba desagradable.

Tuvo fortuna al no tener que esperar demasiado por el auto bus que lo llevaría a casa.

Si, casa el lugar donde residía con una de las mujeres más hermosas que conocía, y debía agregar que conocía a muchas.

Desde que llego a Tokio-3 le pareció que la ciudad estaba atestada de mujeres hermosas Misato, Ritsuko, Maya, muchos de los técnicos femeninos en NERV, además estaba Rei Ayanami, la misteriosa y definitivamente hermosa piloto del EVA-00 a quien no solo veía en NERV sino también en la escuela.

Rei Ayanami… creía haberse vuelto más cercano a ella luego de que consiguió hacer que sonría después del ataque del quinto ángel, pero esa actitud tan distante de ella le hacían dudar de sus progresos.

Si se le podía llamar progreso a intercambiar un par de palabras durante las pruebas de harmónicos.

Ni siquiera la vio cuando se le ordeno detener al JET-ALONE. Él no es una persona muy sociable y ya había puesto más esfuerzo del que esta acostumbrado para conocer mejor a su compañera piloto… y ella no pone de su parte.

De repente fue traído al mundo de la realidad cuando le vehículo tembló incontrolablemente obligando al conductor a frenar bruscamente haciendo que sus escasos pasajeros se golpeen con el asiento frente a ellos, el pobre tipo del asiento del frente simplemente se rompió la nariz por el impacto con otro asiento.

Vio al conductor bajar, seguramente para ver la causa del pequeño accidente que acaban de tener.

Tras un corto tiempo el hombre regreso y miro a los escasos pasajeros que transportaba y dijo "No podemos seguir por un desperfecto mecánico".

Shinji bajo del vehículo, él al contrarió de los otros pasajeros no estaba dispuesto a reclamar por algo que no se puede resolver.

Sin embargo no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad, decidió que tenía que saber en que consistía el desperfecto así que en cuanto bajo se dirigió al la parte trasera del autobús y constato que en verdad era imposible que el vehículo pueda continuar su ruta: no solo era un neumático perforado, de alguna forma el eje resulto severamente dañado, eso podía saberlo cualquiera con solo ver la forma en que el enorme aro de caucho había girado como para mover el vehículo a los lados.

Sin ver ninguna otra opción Shinji comenzó a caminar a casa por el camino más corto que conocía.

La caminata no le pareció incomoda gracias a la luna llena que brillaba en el cielo o peligrosa ya que sabía que en todo momento tenía a un par de agentes de la sección 2 tanto para protegerlo como para evitar que escape como lo hizo luego de derrotar al cuarto ángel.

Sin embargo mientras continuaba se adentro en una área de la ciudad extrañamente oscurecida, el tercer elegido no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo ya que apenas la noche de ayer esta era un área perfectamente iluminada y para colmo incluso la luz de la luna se vio opacada por las nubes, al adentrarse por las oscuras calles noto que habían vidrios rotos en el suelo lo cual solo lo hizo sentir más inseguro, los edificios de esta zona de Tokio-3 están cubiertos por acero reforzado y no tienen ventanas y solo se le ocurrió otra fuente para el cristal desperdigado en el suelo: las luminarias.

Levanto su cabeza y lo confirmo, los postes que contenían las luminarias estaban ligeramente inclinados en su parte más elevada como si hubieran soportado un gran peso en ellos en lo más alto y las bombillas encargadas de proveer luz durante la noche estaban totalmente rotas.

El sentimiento de incomodidad se convirtió en un de temor al darse cuenta de que probablemente el oscurecer este lugar fue un preparativo para recibirlo, que probablemente el incidente del autobús también fue provocado.

Tuvo dudas de si los agentes que lo seguían serían suficientes para protegerlo de quienes han arreglado todo esto.

Un sonido metálico lo puso en alerta y busco desesperadamente su fuente hasta que vio a un enorme y asustado gato huir de un basurero de aluminio caído.

Sintió un esporádico alivio al pensar que tal vez solo estaba siendo paranoico y que todo lo de esta noche no se trata más que de una acumulación de coincidencias, que el conductor del autobús debió hacer una maniobra brusca para evitar a un perro o algo así y que las bombillas rotas y los poste inclinados eran solo producto de un negligente mantenimiento.

Avanzo descartando sus temores y tachándolos como infantiles e infundados.

Con algo de satisfacción se dio cuenta de que todo a su alrededor se volvió más claro y pálido, levanto la cabeza y pudo ver como las nubes que cubrían la luna se alejaban de ella dejando que el satélite le brinde algo de su pálida luz a la oscura noche.

El tercer elegido volvió a un estado de alerta tras escuchar un profundo jadeo tan cerca de él que incluso pudo sentir algo calido y húmedo en su cuello y oler el fétido y familiar aliento de quien estaba detrás en el, este aliento tenía un penetrante olor a sangre.

Rápidamente el temor que estaba sintiendo se convirtió en autentico terror provocando que el corazón del joven se detuviera por un instante antes de latir de forma acelerada y su respiración se volvió agitada y profunda.

Pero a pesar de que ahora el tercer elegido estaba recibiendo más oxigeno y su corazón trabajaba más duro para distribuirlo en joven Ikari estaba completamente paralizado, en este instante el mover un dedo era para Shinji una tarea titánica.

Con lo que le pareció un esfuerzo sobrehumano logró girar su cuerpo para ver aquello que respiraba tan cerca de el como para clavar una navaja en su nuca con solo estirar un brazo y matarlo en el acto.

No podía creerlo, ante él estaba una criatura enorme con un cuerpo peludo su cabeza era la de un lobo su boca llena de colmillos claramente afilados grandes orejas grises y sus ojos eran un par de orbes grises y amenazadoras y sus garras le decían que tenía su vida en sus manos ya que esta sin duda era un ser diseñado para matar.

Shinji ya había enfrentado a tres ángeles y un robot gigante enloquecido lo cual sin duda fue decisivo para ayudarlo a recuperar toda su movilidad pero seguía quieto mirando fijamente a la criatura.

¿Por qué no corría para salvar su vida?

'¿Debo correr?... ¿Salvar mi vida?' pensó mientras observaba las brillantes orbes del monstruo.

'¿Para que?' con frecuencia el joven Ikari había pensado en la muerte como una forma de escapar de una vida sin sentido donde es obligado a pilotear un monstruo para salvar a personas que muy probablemente lo dejarían morir si estuvieran en posición para ayudarlo, las mismas que lo hieren de forma inimaginable con su indiferencia. Que ridículo es que puedas sentir soledad rodeado por una multitud.

Quedarse a ser despedazado por la criatura no le pareció tan malo, morir y escapar para siempre de todo el dolor y la indiferencia de este mundo cruel. Sin embargo desde el fondo de su ser escucho una voz que le gritaba que huyera, que salve su vida.

La voz era tan fuerte y determinada que opacaba todos sus pensamientos sobre lo miserable que es su vida.

Finalmente dio unos pasos hacia atrás sin darle la espalda al monstruo como le dictaba la voz de su instinto de supervivencia y una vez que estuvo fuera del alcance de las garras del ente se volteó y corrió, corrió desesperadamente poniendo todo su empeño en ello sin mirar atrás para saber si era perseguido ya que podía escuchar los pasos que lo venían siguiendo.

000

Una cerveza.

Devorar la comida preparada por Shinji.

Un baño de tina.

Dormir.

Esos son unos de los placeres de los que suele disfrutar la capitana Misato Katsuragi.

Sin embargo ayer luego de regresar de un largo y extenuante día en NERV Misato tuvo que conformarse con una cerveza, un baño y su sueño reparador debido a que al parecer Shinji había olvidado preparar la cena, la posibilidad de que hubiese huido estaba descartada ya que de ser así ya habría recibido una llamada de la sección 2.

Seguramente el chico se preparo un bocadillo y entro a su cuarto donde se durmió escuchando su S-DAT ya que también olvido alimentar a Pen-Pen.

La noche de ayer después de abrir una lata de sardinas para su mascota se fue a dormir decidiendo hablar con el tercer elegido después ya que esta es simplemente una de esas cosas que le perdonas al muchacho que esta salvando al mundo.

Hoy en la mañana de hoy Misato despertó de su somnolencia con una llamada deseando lanzar el aparato hacia la pared y así romperlo en mil pedazos.

Pero decidiendo lo contrario levanto las ropas que uso el día anterior para buscar su teléfono celular pensando que la persona que se atrevía a llamarla a estas horas estaría en graves problemas a menos que fuera por algo muy, MUY importante.

"¡¿Misato donde estas?!" dijo alarmada la otra persona en la línea.

"¿Ritsuko…?" pregunto Misato aturdida por la desesperación de su amiga.

"¡Misato, Shinji fue atacado…!" dijo Ritsuko sin poder terminar su frase.

"¡Como! ¿¡Donde estaban los agentes de la sección 2!?" interrumpió Misato sintiéndose culpable por no haber revisado que el chico estuviera en su habitación la noche de ayer, de haberlo hecho probablemente Shinji hubiera recibido ayuda más rápido.

"Los agentes de la Sección 2 que lo estaban vigilando fueron asesinados".

NOTAS DEL AUTOR.

Esta es mi segunda historia que como verán será bastante diferente a Armagedon y será completamente secundario y solo estoy publicando este capitulo para no olvidarlo como un par de otras ideas que tuve. Ya se habrán dado cuenta de que este fic tendrá muchos elementos basados en el mito de los hombres lobos lo cual es el argumento principal de la historia.

Como ya dije este será un proyecto completamente secundario así que no esperen una actualización pronto.

Y para los que ya quieren leer el capitulo 14 de Armagedon les diré que solo ya esta listo pero estoy esperando a mis prelectores así que no coman ansias.


End file.
